


Peter’s First Time

by All_I_Ship_Is_Gay



Category: Marvel
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_Ship_Is_Gay/pseuds/All_I_Ship_Is_Gay
Summary: Peter has sex for the first time with his boyfriend Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Peter’s First Time

“Peter we don’t have to if you don’t want to”, Loki says cuddling up next to his boyfriend. “Lokes, I want to I’m just nervous.” Peter says cuddling even closer to Loki. “Well Peter, the first time is always a bit nerve racking but you’ll be safe I promise. We can have a safe word if you want to,” Loki hugs Peter closer to his chest. They sit like that for a few minutes. “Let’s do it, Lokes. Our safe word could be safe word?” “Sure Peter if that’s what you want,” Loki says chuckling at how ridiculous his boyfriend is. “If you’re sure that’s what you want. Now how do you want to go about this? I can give you a blowjob, handjob or fuck you or you can fuck me or....” Loki rambles on looking at Peter trying to figure out what he wants. “Ummmm, I think I want you to suck me and then fuck me?” Peter says unsure of what he wants. He is definitely the bottom in this scenario and he didn’t know what to say. 

Loki set right to work he slowly pulled Peter’s shirt off while kissing him softly. Then Loki began to slowly remove Peter’s jeans. Loki deepened the kiss, their tongues intertwined. Peter moaned in pleasure and bit Loki’s lower lip as a response. Loki pulled Peter’s pants off faster and when they were finally off Loki could clearly see Peter’s growing erection. He began kissing Peter’s neck and collarbone, leaving marks on his collarbone. Peter groaned with each new mark Loki left on his skin, he enjoyed feeling like he belonged to someone. Loki licked Peter’s right nipple and sucked on it a little bit, he then did the same to the left one.

Loki returned to Peter’s lips temporarily and then kissed and sucked a line down his chest to his boxers. He grabbed the waist line of the boxers and began to pull them down...with his teeth. Peter raised his butt up to help me and finally Peter was exposed. Loki just stared for a second and Peter blushed. “I’m sorry if it’s not what you were expecting,” Peter says sadly. Loki looked up at Peter and smiled. “It’s perfect,” he said and gave Peter a quick kiss.

Loki made another line from Peter‘s neck down to the base of his cock. Loki flit his tongue in the slit of Peter’s cock causing him to squirm and moan. Loki licked a few stripes along the underside of his cock, which caused Peter to moan even louder. A wicked idea struck Loki. “Mind if I try something?” He asked looking up at Peter grinning wickedly. Peter just nodded and mumbled, “Yeah... sure...whatever.” Loki put one of Peter’s balls in his mouth and sucked. “Oh fuck!” Peter said moaning. Loki smiled and chuckled, causing Peter to moan again. Loki put the other ball in his mouth and sucked it just as much. When he sat up he looked at Peter mischievous and then he slowly put the tip of Peter’s cock in his mouth. Loki flicked his tongue in the slit and all around the head. Loki went down inch by inch until he had swallowed all of Peter who was moaning and yelling profanities. Loki bobbed his head up and down, looking through his lashes at Peter. Loki felt his erection growing but this was about Peter. Loki hummed with satisfaction causing Peter to moan and yell more curses. 

Loki hadn’t realized Peter would be so loud. Loki tasted the salty but sweet precum coming from Peter’s cock. It was one of Loki’s new favorite things. Loki guessed Peter might be getting close to cumming so he came off with an audible pop. Peter moaned in abandonment, which Loki stopped with a hot and heavy kiss. Peter tasted himself on Loki. As Loki deepened the kiss he took off his shirt and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Peter looked so beautiful with puffy red lips and eyes blown wide with wanton. He flipped Peter over who didn’t object. He slicked up his pointer finger really good and poked around Peter’s entrance. He squirmed a bit from the unfamiliar touch. Loki gingerly slid his fingers in to the first knuckle. Peter gasped and Loki was concerned. “Peter are you ok? Do we need to stop?” Peter shook his head as the uncomfortable and unfamiliar touch became pleasurable. “No it’s ok, I’m just not used to it.” Loki nodded to himself and slid his finger in the rest of the way. 

Loki moved his finger in and out stretching Peter wider. Loki lubed a second finger and added it causing Peter to moan loudly. Loki began scissoring open Peter’s entrance. Peter was panting, “Just....do......it........already.” He barely managed to pant out. Loki lubed a third finger and began pumping in and out faster than before. Peter was rocking his hips to meet him.

Loki pulled his fingers out causing Peter to whimper because of the lost of contact. Loki put on a condom and covered it in lube, then he lined himself up with Peter’s entrance and poked it as a warning. He slowly sunk in letting Peter get used to it as he went. Peter let out little gasps and whimpers until Loki bottomed out. He stayed still letting Peter get used to the unfamiliar intrusion. He began to slowly pump in and out, Peter was moaning louder. After finding his rhythm Loki began marking Peter’s shoulders as he pumped in and out. Loki changed angles and quickens his pace. Peter cried out when Loki first hit his prostate. Loki slowed his pace and made sure Peter was ok. He whispered encouraging words into his ear and told him he would be ok. He nibbled his earlobe and began speeding up again. He wrapped his hand to the front and grabbed Peter’s cock, feeling the steady stream of precum escaping. He began to pump Peter’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Loki thrust into Peter faster as he pumped his cock. Peter and Loki were moaning in harmony. 

Peter finished first riding his high. He was seeing stars with each new hit on his prostate. Peter cried out as his chest was painted white. Loki’s thrust became erratic and he rode out his orgasm and pulled out. Peter laid down and Loki lay next to him. He tied the condom shut and threw it in the trash bin. He put an arm around Peter and cuddled him close. They were hot and sticky and panting loudly. They lay cuddled in each other’s embraces for a few minutes. Loki got up and ran some water for a bath. He came back and lifted Peter off the bed and put him in the bathtub. He grabbed two towels from the cabinet and set them aside. He got into the warm bath water and began carefully cleaning himself and Peter. He massaged shampoo into Peter’s hair and carefully rinsed it out. 

Once they were both clean Loki wrapped a towel around himself and Peter and returned to the bed. Loki cleaned the bed with magic. He then put boxers on himself and Peter. Loki then put Peter under the covers and lay cuddled up next to him. Peter fell asleep and Loki followed not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It’s my first time writing one of these. I appreciate feedback. :)


End file.
